Can't Hide
by XxDracoxX
Summary: Cedric was going to kill her. Why else did the song haunt her sleep? Luna Lovegood is on the run. Looking for love? I think not. Instead, Luna and her best friend Parvati are going around the world, looking for wizards they know to help make a better life for Luna's daughter. In other news, Cedric is a Death Eater. Oh crap. Other main chars. are DM, HP, HG, RW, SS, AD, and BZ
1. Luna, Padma, Encania, Cedric

_"Lay down your weary hearts.  
Your dreams are dashed, now.  
You had hopes now gone.  
And you wonder how.  
But as the moon will  
surely rise.  
You will  
surely die."_

Groggy and disheveled, Luna rolled over and woke up. "You will surely die." She sang softly, rubbing her large, silvery eyes. Luna drug herself out of the cozy bed, into the harsh, November morning. Her Ravenclaw class ring glinted in the sunlight, streaming in through the foggy window. She struggled to keep her balance, and her foot slipped out from under her rather weak morning ankles. Luna plopped onto her bed, and she managed to muster the strength to trudge down the steps into the kitchen, and poured a glass of pumpkin juice. "Nothing like it, eh?" Chuckled Cedric, taking a sip. It was seven years after the war, and Cedric Diggory never died. He pulled through, and broke up with Cho. He eventually met Luna in an attempt to make Cho jealous, and they fell in love. Two years later, Luna discovered she was pregnant. Cedric didn't want to be a father that wasn't secured as Luna's. He proposed to her at the place they first met. The Great Hall at Hogwarts. Three months later, they were wed at the place they first kissed. The Hogwarts Library. They had their honeymoon on a European tour, and Luna gave birth in Dublin, Ireland. They named their new baby girl Encania Irela, a combination of everywhere the twosome had been, and then Irela, her birth place. They vowed to take her back to their home, but Encania would live in Ireland for now. As Luna was reminiscing, she was unconsciously singing the song. "Luna!" Cedric bellowed, slapping her.  
"Ced." Luna whispered, clutching her cheek. "You just-" She shook her head vivaciously, blonde locks swishing madly. "Encania!" She cried. A small child with short, blonde hair appeared on the steps. "Mama?" She asked. "Is you ok?"  
"No, sweetie. I'm not." Luna went upstairs, and into Encania's room. "Pick out your favorite shirts." Luna instructed. Encania went over to her closet and pulled out seven shirts, all with a panda somewhere on it. Luna folded them, and placed them in a suitcase, along with some jeans, and underwear. "Keep it under your bed, you and me might be going on a long, long vacation. Alright darling?" Luna patted her daughters knee, and they went downstairs, and out the door. "Let's get some ice cream," Luna suggested. Encania nodded and they set off down the road, to McFlanigans Ice Cream Parlour.

"Agh!" Grunted Cedric, kicking a wall. He stormed into the kitchen and threw the fridge door open, grabbing a box of beer. He popped open the caps, and down them one at a time. Football was blaring at him, making him want to care about who would win the cup, or not, but instead, he picked up a beer bottle, and chucked it at the T.V. He grew immensely drunk, and felt alone, angry. Opening a phone book, he called the local Tommy house, and ordered the cheapest one they had. She arrived in minutes, wearing pink, lacy lingerie. Cedric led her upstairs and into his room, where he hung a tie on the door, and then locked it. Eventually, they moved downstairs and were making out on the couch, when the phone rang. It was on the table next to the couch, so he leaned over and pressed speaker. "Hellooooooo?" He drawled between kisses. "Whooooooo are youuuuuuuuu?"  
"It's me." Luna whispered.  
"NO!" He shouted. "I'm busy!"  
"With what?"  
"LUUUUUUNAAAA!" He shrieked, raking his fingers down the prostitutes back.  
"Oh my God." Luna gasped. "You! You!" The phone clicked off, and Cedric chucked it away from him. "Who needs 'er?" He mumbled.

"Alright slut! Get lost!" Luna shrieked.  
"But what about my pay?" She asked, whining  
"Oh that's cute." Luna smirked, shoving her out the door.  
"Mama?" Encania squeaked.  
"Not now princess. Go get the suitcase we packed earlier. Now listen here."  
"Mama!" Encania was more urgent, but Luna was oblivious.  
"Go on darling, I'll be right up! As for you, you double crossing, two timing, abusive pig!"  
"MAMA!" Encania was desperate to be heard.  
"What?" Luna yelled. "Yes, princess?"  
"What did daddy do wrong?"  
"Daddy was being very rude to mummy."  
"Encania." Cedric began, stretching his arms out for a hug. "Princess. Come here."  
"NO!" Encania, shrieked, dashing up the steps. "I don't WANT a hug from you!" Luna followed her, and went into her own room. She fetched her own suitcase, her laptop case, and her purse from under the bed and carried them into Encania's room. Luna pushed the screen out of Encania's window, and threw down the suitcases. She slung the two bags on, and threw down her suitcase and Encania's. They hit the grass with a dull thud, and Luna bounced out after them, casting a shield charm on herself, and her daughter "Come on!" Luna whispered up to Encania.  
"I'm scared."  
"Daddy will hurt if you don't." Luna reminded her gently. Encania gulped and jumped from the window, landing in her mothers arms. "Alright honey." She whispered, guiding Encania to the car. Encania scrambled into the backseat, shield charm still on, and her booster seat invisible, thanks to her family heirloom. A cloak of invisibility. Luna loaded the luggage into the trunk of the car, and floored it, zooming down the road, before Cedric even knew what hit him.

"Mummy?" Encania squeaked from the backseat.  
"What is it sweetie?" Luna asked, glancing back. Luna could see the carseat. Which meant something had happened to the cloak of invisibility. "What?"  
"Something keeps touching me." Encania was struggling not to cry.  
"Where?" Luna pulled into a gas station, and turned to look at her child. Encania was pointing at her cheek. "Oh my God." Luna reached next to Encania, and tugged off the cloak. "Cedric!" She said expectantly. "Oh my God! What the Hufflepuff!" Staring at her was her best friend Parvati Patil.  
"I just wanted your attention."  
"Oh Parvati!" Luna sobbed. "Why?"  
"Your in danger. DRIVE!"

A LUNA FANFIC WILL BE ROMANCE IN LATER CHAPTERS


	2. Murder, My Dear Malfoy

**LUNA'S REPORT  
DAY 1  
Still in Ireland**

We've researched people we were 'close' to in Hogwarts, and by that, I mean, people me and Padma knew. I knew Draco Malfoy. Not well, but I knew him. We researched him, and found an address in Ireland for a Draco Malfoy, Ex Death Eater, Has child, Divorced. "Let's try Malfoy first, shall we?" Parvati asked Encania.  
"I don't mind." Encania said simply. "Go wherever. I'm just along for the ride."  
"Are you sleepy, hon?" Luna asked, glancing back. Encania merely nodded. "Alright." I parked at a hotel, and checked us in, paying with leprechauns gold. Us three approached the room, to the disgusted looks of pompous blonde bimbos, who are notorious in their hometown for sleeping with every guy there, and looking down on anyone who wasn't in sync with absolutely every last detail of anything 'in' at all, or anything that the popular people were into. The obvious overall thought was 'Oh my God! They are so disgusting, being so openly homosexual like that!' Do they know? No. Whatever. Me and Encania went inside, while Parvati went to get some food from Burger King. I had my child playing with a snitch her godfather Harry gave her, when Parvati walked in, Draco behind her. "Hello." He sighed. "What is so vastly important you need me here?"  
"Draco!" I shouted. "Oh God, I missed you." I threw my arms around his neck, and gave him a hug. I hadn't hugged him in almost eight years. He was startled, but eventually hugged me back. I'd missed him. "It's Cedric." I sat down, and started telling him the entire story. By the end, he was extremely angry with Cedric, and was pacing back and forth. It was midnight, so we all needed some sleep. Encania crawled in next me, and curled into my side, shaking. She was scared, and so was I.

**PARVATI'S BLOG  
SEARCHING FOR FRIENDS  
DAY 2  
IRELAND**

We're STILL in Ireland, and I'm getting antsy! This morning was so awful, I'm super shook up over it! Encania, my BFF's daughter, woke up first, and OMG guess what? She screamed. Like, loud. Well, then obviously Luna woke up, and screamed as well. I woke up a long time ago, but was too lazy to get up, and y'know, move around. So then Malfoy woke up, and Luna clung to him cause she was scared. And because the words 'die snake die' were wrote in sharpie across a corpses forehead. A FREAKING DEAD BODY. I mean. How gruesome is that crap? So yeah, I was like, "Encania, come on sweetie." and she was all, "I don't want to." So I had to scoop up my bestie's kid, and lug her out, to go shopping for swimsuits, and I needed some luggage. So we went out, and when we came back with heaps of clothes, Malfoy and my best friend are sharing a bed. NOT like that. She was asleep, her head was on his chest, and he was stroking her hair. I yanked Encania out, and searched through bags upon bags of clothing and other crap, till we found our swimsuits, snuck back in, dumped the bags of stuff on the ground and went into the bathroom. we changed into our swimsuits, and went into the hallway. I took her swimming in the hotel pool for two hours. Until we heard it. The words. The awful words. We saw the awful hoods, and shuddered at the awful, awful sight, who had opened the hotel door. All the muggles were laughing at the 'dorks who think they're magical. Aren't they too old for this?' Well, the first person to get Avada Kedavra-ed, made everyone clear out, and the muggles believed. I recognized the DEATH EATERS at once. So I'm thinking, 'CRAP I HAVE A CHILD WITH ME AND I NEED TO NOTIFY DRACO AND LUNA' when I see Cedric. He's in the lobby. I can see him through the glass walls. Yeah. Glass Walls. So needless to say, he looks over at the pool. He's spots his daughter. I'm panicking and mentally slap myself, right 'cause I can DISAPPARATE! Problem solved! WRONG PEASANTS! No, we were in the room, when Cedric Diggory comes up behind Luna, and gags her, wand on us. Encania was hidden behind Draco, and I'm like this couldn't go worse, and I was right! Draco got gutsy, and roundhouse kicked Cedric in the groin. He dropped Luna, and collapsed. So I'm all, 'OOH GURL!' and Draco's all 'What happened...?' and Luna's just sobbing. So yeah, we dissaparated our butts out of there, and escaped for the time being. It's getting late, so tata, hun!

Dearest Scorpius,  
I have promised to show the identity of your mother as soon as I find out who she is myself. I feel like I should at least try to be a somewhat good father to you. I do want you to know who your mother is. As soon as I know. Scorpius, I know have been less than a good father to you, and I really do apologize. I will write to you soon.

E's diary  
Mummy promised me a new dolly. I waiting for my dolly.


End file.
